Mr Mal Doran
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Following an injury Daniel has some memory issues. A Daniel/Vala romance. Some slight team interaction. Eight short chapters of D/Vness (The lovely manip is from at Adishni and I heart it).
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Mal Doran

spacegypsy1

Timeline: around end of series.

Following an injury Daniel has some memory issues. A Daniel/Vala romance.

~0i0~

Huddled around Daniel who lay in the fetal position on the ground, with Vala kneeling over him, the rest of SG-1 kept a lookout. Thanks to Vala and her crafty, yet quiet, hair pin they'd escaped the torturous prison and silently crept away.

"Guys, this is bad." Mitchell's voice was so low the others had to lean their heads close. "These _people_, and I use the term loosely, while dumb as a post have ears like Jackalopes. They hear everything. Here's the plan. Jackson's not gonna make it if we don't get him to the Stargate and soon. Thankfully they don't even know what it is, and by the look of the surrounding area, they never go there. Teal'c, buddy, your arm and maybe your shoulder is busted. Both Carter and me probably have a busted rib or two. Vala's the only one left standing tall. The big guy, me and Carter are gonna head out, making a ton of noise once those cretins get closer. We'll do some radio chatter, for let's say, the first two hours on the run. They can hear but they're slow and lazy. They'll head in our direction for sure. Then we'll go dead silent, find a hiding place and lay low. That gives Vala a good head start to get Jackson to the Gate and send someone to snatch us outta this hell hole. You up for that, Princess?"

Vala hadn't been listening, only staring in horror at Daniel.

Mitchell squatted down and whispered his plan. She nodded once and stood. _Now_ she mouthed emphatically.

With a signal the group got Daniel to his feet, urging him to be silent. His groans ran through all of them. He was in bad shape having taken most of the torture because he was determined to make their captors understand they were peaceful explorers. Repeatedly, they dragged him off and brought him back later beaten and god knows what.

Taking Daniel's least bruised arm Vala pulled it over her shoulder and put a firm hand on his wrist, placing her shoulder under his armpit and her other arm around his waist. She grabbed his belt, fisting it tightly, nodded to the others with determination and moved off with as much stealth as she could muster.

~0i0~

The sun beat down, and Vala blinked the sting of sweat from her eyes. Knowing now it wasn't much more than half a click to the Stargate, she huffed and puffed under the weight of Daniel who shuffled along, moaning, coughing up blood and intermittently going to his knees as weakness over came him.

She'd pulled him up every time, wondering where she was finding the strength to keep going. He appeared dazed, pale, and with his face so swollen, she couldn't tell if he could even see. Turning away from the site of him, Vala gritted her teeth and trudged on.

Suddenly he spoke. "Hey, beautiful?"

It took a few seconds to recover from his raspy trembling voice and the fact that he called her beautiful. "Shh. Be quiet."

"I think I'm nuts about you."

"That's nice. Tell me that again when you're not delirious. There's the Stargate up ahead. Keep moving."

"Oh, gods. I can't. I can't walk anymore. It hurts."

"Yes you can, darling. You'll be fine."

Pulling back, he let out a gurgling groan and began to cough. "I need to sit down."

"Shh. Can't. We have a good lead, and the only way those things will catch up is if they hear us and we sit and wait for them. The Stargate's right over there. Come on, darling. We're going to make it." She urged him forward.

"Who are you?" Wiping a trickle of blood from the side of his mouth, Daniel looked askew at Vala.

"Since you're all muddle brained I'm tempted to tell you I'm your wife, but..." Daniel's knees buckled and Vala hauled him back upwards.

"Yes, yes, that's it, my wife, what's your name?" He reeled, nearly passing out.

"No." She voiced loudly, then whispered, "No, no. I'm Vala. Vala Mal Doran, your co-worker. Now, look, here we are."

Daniel squinted and then moaned at the pain it caused his battered face. "What the hell is that blurry thing?"

"The Stargate. The Chaapa'ai, Holy Ring, tunnel to death and destruction, savior of the lost and wounded. Gateway home to save your life." She held him tight so he wouldn't drop like a stone to the ground and somehow still managed to dial the Gate.

"Okie dokie. Wow, married. When did I fall in love with you? Do I love you?" He muttered in confusion.

"NO." She punched the code in with unwarranted force, saying as loud as she felt safe, "We need medical, fast!" And upset for reasons she didn't care to acknowledge Vala carefully but determinedly lifted Daniel and pulled him up toward the wormhole.

"Then, why'd you marry me?" He asked standing at the event horizon as blood oozed from his mouth and his slitted and swollen purple eyes tried to focus on her face.

"Because,_ I_ love _you_." She dragged him through.

~To Be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Mal Doran

spacegypsy1

Chapter Two

~0i0~

The instant the SF's took Daniel from her Vala sank to the metal ramp, hand over her mouth, and began to shake uncontrollably.

"Hey, Vala?" One of the med staff reached to help her up. "Can you stand?"

"No." Her gaze flicked to the control room, then over to Colonel Reynolds who stood nearby. She managed to call out the intel on the rest of SG1, before she swayed. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

Ignoring her plea, and with the help of another medic, they pulled her to her feet. "We're going to put you on the gurney."

Eyes firmly following Daniel as he was wheeled out, Vala shook her head. "I can walk. Reynolds? Did you get all that? Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c are counting..."

"I did." The colonel answered moving in her direction. "We're ready. Now go get checked out."

"After I check on Daniel." Suddenly her legs gave way.

Reynolds pushed through and whisked her up into his arms. "I've got her." He placed her on the gurney and looking up into the control room he spoke. "SG-3, SG-5 and SG-12 are ready to go, sir."

When he received the nod, Reynolds signaled the troops, stood back and waited for the Stargate to activate. "We'll bring them back." He called out dashing up the ramp.

~0i0~

He woke in a panic, eyes painfully opening to thin slits and shifting around seeing everything in a blur, unsure of where or even who he was.

"Relax, Daniel. You're safe. You're going to be okay. Do you know where you are?"

Staring at the women he tried to focus but it caused him too much pain.

"You're home Daniel. You're safe. It's me, Carolyn. Dr. Lam. I'm going to give you a sedative, and then we have to do a little surgery..."

"Where..." he crocked out, "where's my... my wife?"

Carolyn faltered in her ministrations for a mere second. "Sha... Sha're?"

"Huh?" He replied then slipped into darkness.

~0i0~

As if catapulted Vala sprang from the chair the second the surgery doors opened. "How is he?" Unexpectedly, tears sprang into her eyes and she blinked furiously.

A nurse approached. "Vala, Dr Lam told me if you were still sitting out here to tell you to go to the infirmary, it's going to be a while before they're done and more before anyone can see him. She received a report that you haven't showed up for your post mission. Someone will come find you." The nurse disappeared back through the doors.

Vala left, but instead of going to the infirmary she made her way up to the control room to check on Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c.

Somewhere along the way she must have passed out because she woke in the infirmary with Mitchell, and Sam, each holding their sides, and dressed in hospital garb, Teal'c with an arm in a sling, Landry and Jack surrounding her bed.

"Daniel?" She queried.

"Not awake yet, but it's looking good." Jack reported then looked away fingering the equipment nearby. "Or sorta good, but not great, but alive and..."

"Jack, did you elope?"

His head snapped back around to stare at her in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Elope. Mitchell said something about Jack eloped."

Jack looked up to the colonel who was busy picking lint from Vala's covers.

"He said something about dumb posts and Jack eloped. Can I go see Daniel?"

"No," Carolyn said coming into the infirmary, "you cannot see him now. We have to get him into recovery and comfortable. When he wakes, maybe then. And Jackalope is a mythical creature that lives in Colonel Mitchell's head."

Concerned, Vala asked, "Is he okay?"

"The colonel or Daniel?" Carolyn grinned. "We won't be sure until he wakes up."

Vala scowled, "What are you keeping from us?"

"Nothing, right now we have to see how his memory is. He should be fine."

"What does 'he should be fine' mean?" Vala pushed up on her elbows in in the bed.

"Let me get him settled and myself cleaned up and we can all talk then."

"That doesn't sound very comforting. What is it, Carolyn? What's wrong with my Daniel?"

"It's just that before we went into surgery he asked where his wife was."

"Vala?" Cam patted Vala's knee. "Let's let the doc do her job."

Carolyn met Vala's eyes. "I promise to let you know as soon as he wakes up."

Suddenly Vala grinned wide. "Which wife did he ask for?"

~To Be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Mal Doran

spacegypsy1

Chapter Three

~0i0~

"Ho, wait, what do you mean which wife?" Cam, closed one eye, took a short hurtful breath, and waited.

"Welllll," Vala tossed her hair from her face and waved a hand around. "Weird stuff. Nothing unusual."

"Come on, princess spit it out."

"Not my fault." Vala whispered, ducking her head.

"And...?" Sam prompted.

Rushing her words she answered. "He somehow thought I was his wife when we were escaping from death."

"And how was that?" Landry prompted.

Vala raised both shoulders high. "I have no idea. Really. It wasn't my fault. I said, and I quote, that I told him, and he was delirious, so, anyhow, I told him I was tempted to tell his addled brain I was his wife and then, well, I think he got confused. And, so, well, er, he thinks I'm his wife. Very disturbing, I know. But, however, really, not my fault."

Mitchell coughed painfully, then muttered, "Son of a bitch."

"That's what I thought." Vala grinned wide.

~0i0~

"Vala?"

"Hmm? What? I hate the infirmary no one ever lets me sleep."

"Wake up. Daniel's asking for you."

Instantly she sprung forward jackknifing into a sitting position. "Carolyn? He's awake? Oh! Me? Awake AND asking for me? He's alright? And, asking for me?"

"Physically he's good. Scans are all good. No swelling in his brain as we'd feared. We still have to see about his memory. All I can say is... he's asking for his wife, Vala."

"Okay, is the Vala the wife he is asking for or Vala as in you are talking to me?"

Carolyn shrugged. "I'm not sure. Either way he's asking for his wife. Then he adds, 'Vala. Where is Vala?' As if he's not so sure he has it right.

Scurrying out of the infirmary bed Vala headed for the door.

"Vala?"

"Yes?"

"Shoes, robe?"

"Oh, right."

As Vala got ready, the doctor cautioned her. "Keep him engaged in conversation, but avoid the wife thing, maybe just ordinary things like lunch, things like that, do try to get him to talk."

~0i0~

Carolyn led Vala into the cool dimly lit room where Daniel lay apparently unconscious. Vala shot a disproving glare at the doctor.

"Asleep or resting," she said to Vala then taking her penlight out she softly touched his shoulder. "Hey?"

Daniel slowly opened his eyes.

"I brought Vala to see you."

He tried to turn, but Carolyn stopped him. "Hold on." She ran one penlight across one blue orb surrounded by black and blue bruising, then moved to the other eye. "Looks good. What's your name?"

Daniel flicked his gaze over to Vala and smiled. "Daniel."

Vala nodded and grinned back at him.

Smile widening, Daniel kept his eyes on Vala.

"What's your full name?" Carolyn asked.

Slowly Daniel turned his head back towards the doctor, "Daniel, Daniel Mal Doran. Where are we? What happened?" Again his gaze went to Vala.

A small, almost inaudible gasp escaped Vala. She blinked, bit her lip, looked up at Carolyn and back to Daniel. Recovering quickly she touched his face gently. "What do you remember happening?"

"Running, pain. You, so incredible, lugging me along and running straight towards that swimming pool. That's all I remember." His eyes squeezed shut tightly but more in concentration than pain.

"Swimming pool?" Vala squeaked out. "Oh! I know! Right, yes, running towards it. And jumping in to a, er, a, wellll... a secret passage to safety. Because, hmm, because we were being chased by the bad people... sorta people, not what Mitchell would call people, who were mean to you and... and... Daniel?"

"He's asleep."

"Thank the stars! I was running out of regular things to say."

Looking dubious Carolyn pointed towards the door. "Let's go up so I can update everyone. And maybe go over what is considered normal conversation."

"I'll stay here with him. I don't think I want to hear the update on his memory and certainly we all know what's normal. Besides, I'm not dressed for it."

"Vala, I gave him a mild sedative. He'll be out for some time. His body needs to heal and his mind needs to heal. Come on. You can change while I gather the troops."

Vala stalled. What time is it? General Landry probably wants to sleep in. I can watch Daniel sleep. Won't be the first time."

~0i0~

Trying to appear undisturbed by the information Carolyn and the Neurologist had just presented, Vala stared at the conference table mulling over the highlights. Daniel's scans are good, vitals good, injuries recovering nicely. Actually, almost ready to be released, amazing as that was. Unfortunately they seemed to be stumped by his memory loss.

What if he never remembered the past? That didn't seem so bad, what worried her is he would – okay - when he does remember he will be very pissed at her. Keeping panic at bay she pretended to be hopeful and listened to the doctors orders, that is, to not be found skulking around and not staying up all night in a chair, at Daniel's side and to get some sleep herself, in the infirmary bed. To which she whole heartedly agreed.

Two hours later she was curled up asleep right beside him, on his infirmary bed, no skulking around and no staying up all night occurred.

~To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Mr Mal Doran

spacegypsy1

Chapter Four

~0i0~

He could feel her body heat though she did not touch him. Vala. Obviously someone he could count on. She certainly acted like a wife, but still he was a little unsure. Pieces of the puzzle would pop into his mind and dissipate too quickly for him to get a good grasp of them.

Then there was that recent event he remembered. Her saying he didn't love her. He knows. He knows he does love her. He knows it for sure. Or at least he thinks he knows it for sure.

Like lightening strikes, flashes came and went. Digging in sand and grinning at her, entertained. Brushing at old stone in dark and dank structures and scowling at her, annoyed.

And then there was the swimming pool that kept swirling, spinning, lighting up and disappearing. She would appear standing in the middle of the upright shimmer as she beckoned him to follow her into the pool.

Like a news bulletin an image interrupted his musings. Vala in a little red sleep set. On a bed. In a room. Obviously they were intimate. Daniel sighed and just as he slipped back into sleep monsters sprang into his mind. Another dark haired woman. And a pregnant Vala. Did they have a child?

~0i0~

The head nurse on night shift approached Daniel's bed and stopped in her tracks. Head shaking in exasperation she did an about face. _So_, she thought, _the rumors were true_. _SG1 are thick as thieves. _She'd been warned that if one was housed within the walls of the infirmary, one should expect that one or all would be present at any given time.

"Dr. Lam? Dr. Lam?" When that got her nowhere she came closer to the cot in the doctors office. "Carolyn?"

Carolyn shot out of bed to a standing position. "Katie? Who... wha... What's wrong,"

"Sorry to wake you. She's in his bed, curled up like cat."

Relaxing the doctor tossed her lab coat back across the desk. "Is she in your way?"

"Not really."

Crawling back into her temporary bed Carolyn yawned, "Go ahead and do a quick assessment, check the monitors and let her stay until your next rounds, then send her on her way. And make sure she goes. She's quite good at skulking."

"Aren't you concerned?"

"About Vala?"

"No. About him. He seems to be healing faster that normal."

"We'll discuss that later."

Katie nodded mumbling as she walked away. "Strangest place I have ever worked." She quietly checked Dr. Jackson who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. When she looked up Vala was watching her expectantly. Smiling, Katie gave Vala a thumbs up. "He's doing great, go back to sleep."

~0i0~

"I like waking up like this." Vala whispered after opening her eyes to find Daniel watching her, smiling, and except for some residual bruising, looking quite normal. "Feeling better, darling?"

"Yep. I feel good. Or better."

"Remember anything?"

"Weird dreams. Not sure what's real and what's memories." Daniel tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I sure hope some of it's true and some of it's nightmares."

"Vala?"

She heard her name called and turned to see nurse Katie looking quite stern.

"Yes?"

"Time to go, sweetie, you need to return to your bed. They'll be assessing you for release. You can then check the visiting hours for when to return to see Daniel."

Scooting off Daniel's bed Vala complied. "Alright." Leaning over she whispered in Daniel's ear. "I'll be back... soon."

"I know." He said, then realized he did know. He knew that about her. She would be back and she would not pay a bit of attention to visiting hours. She might even bring him some sort of contraband, like coffee. Yes, coffee. He wanted coffee. He liked coffee. At last, he remembered something he was sure of.

~0i0~

"So, Mr Mal Doran, eh? How's it going?" Jack, hands in pockets stood at the end of Daniel's bed.

Daniel had been dozing and one eye popped open cautiously. "Huh? Oh it's you. Jack, right?"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"How the hell do I know?"

"Because you suddenly remember?"

"Nooo. I don't remember anything."

"Then how do you know who I am?"

"I don't know who you are!"

"You said... oh, never mind. So where's your lovely companion?"

"Left me here all alone."

"Aww, miss her, do you?"

"It makes me feel sorta homesick when she's not around."

"Really? Okay. Nice chatting with you. Maybe I'll come back when you get some of the mush outta your head." Jack said, then did a precision about face and left the room.

"Son of a bitch, I hate this!" Frustrated, Daniel slammed his head back into his pillow. "Where the hell is she? She's been gone for hours!"

~To Be Continued~


	5. Chapter 5

Mr Mal Doran

spacegypsy1

Chapter Five

~0i0~

"Where have you been?"

Taken aback by his tone Vala stopped in place. "Ah. The real Daniel is peeking through I see. Crabby are we?"

He was sitting up, looking remarkably well. Not a tube, not a monitor, not a bandage in sight. "Sorry. So I'm a grouch?"

Shrugging one shoulder, Vala gave him a half smile. "Sometimes. And sometimes quite sweet." She came to sit on his bed.

"Maybe that's why you thought - think I don't love you? I kinda get that because even though my brain is a scrambled puzzle I find little pieces fit now and then."

"Oh?" She turned away from him.

"Yes. I did get a healthy dose concerning you and me." Daniel, finger to her chin, turned her face back to him. "You thought that I didn't love you most likely for the same reason I thought you didn't …. or couldn't love me."

"And that is?" She felt that she was experiencing what the Tau'ri call bated breath.

"Shear stupidity." And he leaned in and kissed her with longing.

When the kiss ended Vala, too stunned to speak, only stared open mouthed at Daniel.

Daniel grinned. "Sorry. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"So do you or don't you have your memory, or some memory back?" She sighed, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. "I can't believe you kissed me, while you're not you. That's just not fair, Daniel."

"Sorry. And no, no memory back, just random pieces, loose and squiggly. I do know that kissing you is something I really, really wanted to do."

"So maybe you had PMS and it's getting better?"

"So you're going to ignore the kiss thing?"

She could only nod repeatedly for several seconds.

He sighed. "No. No PMS and not PTSD either. But there's something odd about my memory loss."

"There's something odd about how well you are after all your injuries. Maybe the evil creepy people took it, your memory, and made it look like some medical loss. Maybe you found something."

Daniel nearly leapt off the bed. "Yes! Yes. That's it! I found something they didn't want me to see."

"What?"

He sat back down. This time coming around and sitting beside her. "I have no idea. Can't remember. What kind of things would I be looking for?"

"Welll, let's see." Vala pouted, eyes going up to the left as if thinking. "Oh! I know. Tomes. Tombs. Artifacts. Articles. Old words. Old picto... pic... drawings that make words or scenes or stories. Merlin, Morgan... things like that. And of course your past. It will come to you. I'm sure. And we do have devices to help, you know. Or don't know."

Taking her hand he held it gently. "Vala?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Do we have children?"

"No. Daniel I'm not really your wife."

He kissed her quickly, "Yet."

"What!? You know?"

"I don't know if I know, I just feel like I know. Doesn't matter. Vala, I think we need the team. You know those others, not the weird one that came to see me, the team ones. Mitchell? Sam? Te... Teal'c?"

"You're not mad at me because you..."

"Not mad. I'll get dressed. Can you help me find that team?"

"I can. Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean by... yet?"

"I think we have both had enough loss in our life, Vala. I think it's time to think about some kind of future. We need to talk. I doubt I will forget this when I remember the rest of my life. Besides, I like the name Mal Doran, since I don't really know my own and for some crazy reason no one wants to tell me what it is. But, on the bright side all this totally makes Jack crazy. That's his name, right?"

"Yes, his name is Jack. O'Neill. And it is certainly NOT stupid to have thought you didn't love me because you don't. Or didn't."

~0i0~

"Walter, where is everyone? And by everyone I mostly mean SG-1." Vala pouted peering out into the Gate room.

Daniel stood beside her also staring but he was stunned by what he saw. "That's... that's the swimming pool."

At first, Walter laughed, but with the scowl Vala sent his way he straightened up and told her, "General Landry is on his way to Washington, General O'Neill is in the conference room with the rest of SG-1."

Vala turned and looked at Daniel and shrugged a shoulder. "Without me? Why didn't someone call me? And Daniel, it's the Stargate, you really don't remember the Stargate?" She didn't wait for an answer just grabbed Daniel by the arm and tugged him along.

"What's going on?" Vala demanded the instant she and Daniel entered the conference room.

All the faces that turned towards them looked guilty.

"Just what I thought! And you, Carolyn! You're all..."

Stepping forward, Daniel placed a hand on Vala's shoulder. "Vala stop. They're just trying to figure something out."

"Like?"

"Like something isn't quite right with me. I mean I've healed physically fast, unusually fast. And still I can't remember my past, my name, these people – my team."

Vala twirled a lock of her hair, "Your name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. You study old stuff. Really, really, old stuff. The Doctor is not in medicine but I don't understand it. Nothing is wrong with you except you can't remember your name, and I told you that." She let go of her hair and watched him in fear because he was shaking his head in denial.

Finally he spoke softly. "Something may not be wrong, but something isn't quite right."

~To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr Mal Doran

spacegypsy1

Chapter Six

~0i0~

"Daniel, if you're a clone I will never forgive you! Ever!" Vala yanked out a chair and sat at the conference table, all but slammed her elbows on the table and with chin in hands scowled unmercifully at him.

"Not a clone." Sam advised, sitting across from Vala. Then smiling at Daniel as he sat next to Vala.

Letting out a little squeak Vala said just above a whisper, "A robot?"

Cam laughed, then took a breath and grabbed his aching side. "Not likely."

"Alternate Universe?"

Carolyn Lam gasped. "Surely this is our universe!" Taking the chair Cam had just pulled out for her Carolyn sat, her eyes going from one person to another.

"But," Vala said, voice low and filled with doubt, finger wagging, "is it our Daniel? My Daniel?"

Jack, Cam and Teal'c all took a seat at the same time. "A Mal Doran Daniel, or Jackson Daniel? Damn." Jack mumbled, "Now I'm confused."

"Perhaps Daniel Jackson ascended and has returned as Daniel Mal Doran." Teal'c accentuated his remark with a high brow raise.

"Nope, that's not it either." Daniel gently slapped the side of his face in dismay. "I'm really not sure why I know that because I'm not really sure of what it means."

Jack look disappointed. "Well, yes, there's that."

Sam pursed her lips while Cam crossed his arms across his chest and they both frowned.

"Daniel?" Vala finally looked right at him, "Any clues at all? And we keep telling you your name but you seem very attached to mine. Which is quite nice."

"Oh. Sorry, Vala. Sometimes I know things but can't connect them to anything else."

"What about that device?" Jack asked.

With a deep sigh, Vala answered, "The one that you all used on me to trick me into letting me think..."

"No, the other time." Jack rolled his eyes. "The memory device. That woman was looking for..."

"Looking for something." Daniel stood suddenly. "She was looking for something in Vala's memories."

As everyone looked at Daniel Cam stood and pointed at him. "They lured us... you there with promise of trade."

"To find information." Sam added.

"But what? Darling? What could it be?"

"I have no idea."

Silence reigned as they all concentrated on the problem at hand. Vala rocking in her chair, Daniel staring down at the table, Sam jotting down notes in a notebook, Cam unconsciously fiddling with Carolyn's hair, Jack checking his watch while matching Vala's rocking motion, Teal'c with a blank stare focused far out through the large window that look out at the Stargate below.

"Well this is a fine mess." Jack said standing. "It's 2200 hours, I'm hungry. Let's convene in the mess hall. Make a plan. Up and at 'em, let's go."

"Ah, I need to see Daniel in the infirmary." Carolyn stated with authority and a sideways glare at Jack.

"Fine, Doc. He's all yours."

"I need to work on some calculations from the readings taken while we were on Planet of the Jackalopes."

Everyone laughed, except for Jack and Daniel. Even Teal'c and Vala got the joke.

"Er, okay." Jack said. "And Carter, see if you can come up with something." He turned to Mitchell with an expectant look.

"Ah, sir, I'm supposed to..."

"Alright, Mitchell! You're on your own. Vala?"

"I'm not hungry." She answered sadly.

"O'Neill, I would accompany you, however..."

"Never mind. See you all at 0700, you do eat breakfast don't you?"

~0i0~

Vala yawned, stretched and crawled into her bed. No sense worrying about Daniel now, she needed to rest. Tomorrow, as they say, is another day. Her eyes closed, she took a deep relaxing breath and...

Suddenly her door opened and Daniel stood in the doorway.

Kneeling up in her bed Vala switched her lamp on. "Wha... Daniel are you alright?"

He turned the overhead light on. "Holy buckets, Vala! What are you wearing?"

She looked down at the pink shortie sleep set. "This old thing? Really? They are called pajamas, a sleep set, shorts and top, comfortable sleeping clothes..."

"I know that!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Because. I mean, those, why are you wearing that particular outfit. Again."

Vala's eyes went wide. "Why am I…. What do you mean again?"

Feeling frustrated Daniel snapped out, "Again, means again, like done before and doing again."

"Pfft, that's odd, you being aware of 'again', and why are you here? Are you sure you're alright? Why are you in my quarters?"

"We have separate quarters?" Daniel asked with a knowing grin.

"Really, Daniel, you surely remember now, even if you don't remember before you forgot that we're not married. Besides, this is a military base... regulations and all that."

Daniel approached the bed slowly. "But we're not military." He said softly.

"How do you know that?" She eyed him suspiciously.

~To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Mr Mal Doran

Spacegypsy1

Chapter Seven

~0i0~

Coming to the end of the bed Daniel halted. He reached a hand out and she took it. Still on her knees Daniel slowly drew Vala near. "I also know my name is Daniel Jackson, PhD, archeologist, linguist and as Jack likes to point out... other ists. On my way here my head started filling in some of the blank spots, or hopefully most of them. Took about 20 seconds. Like someone shuffled the information cards and flung them in the air and they all landed in the correct slot. Strange but true. There must be something about that elevator. Anywho... I know all about my parents, my first wife, my life here at the SGC, my team before Mitchell and with Mitchell, as well as all that went on prior to Priors, then being a Prior, actually it was more Merlin that was a Prior. I know every thing about you that I need to know... and then some.

"I know that you love me unconditionally and I know beyond a doubt that I love everything about you. Everything. What I still don't know is why I lost my memory, why I was tortured, why I healed miraculously or what they were looking for and if they found it. Oh, but I do know I am officially released for active duty. Dr. Lam released me. THAT is what I'm here for. Some active duty. I'd like to start with a kiss, if that's okay..."

Her mouth attached to his and swallowed up any other words he may have wanted to say.

Daniel broke the kiss and his mouth moved to nibble at her neck as he murmured, "I love this outfit you're wearing. It's been in every flash of memory I've had. I'd like to make sure it remains in your wardrobe for as long as possible. However, I'm going to take it off of you right now. Just thought I'd let you know."

Vala managed a very small, but well executed sigh, with a touch of a pleasured moan. Daniel's hands skimmed their way up her belly, across her ribs and accomplished a handful of each of her perfect breasts. There was little she could do right now other then enjoy, respond, vocalize her pleasure. Well, there was the fact that her hands were busy with his belt and button fly.

"Wait, Daniel." Vala whispered, voice raspy with passion, "I want everything between us from here on out to be honest... not that there haven't been some of those honest moments, so I'm telling you that I don't use any type of birth control."

"Okay, babies have always been in your plan, right?" His words were spoken against the skin of her collarbone.

One of her slim, cool hands slid across his skin down into the opening she'd accomplished in his pants. "Yessss," she managed.

"You're sure?" His words were spoken against the side of her breast.

"Yes. Sure. Yes. Really. Very, very sure, darling. And later you can tell me exactly what you meant by '_first'_ wife."

~0i0~

"Where are they?"

No one answered General O'Neill's query.

"Hello? Anyone? Where are Daniel and Vala?" He waggled the bite of pancake on the end of his fork and it flopped to and fro.

"Don't know, sir." Mitchell answered trying to surreptitiously catch Sam's eye, but she was looking at her plate, moving her food around with her fork.

"You're their commanding officer."

Mitchell's head shot up. "Yes, sir. I called them both and didn't get an answer."

"Maybe they're sleeping in late. They have been through a lot." Carolyn spoke up in defense of Mitchell.

"Are you telling me that as a doctor or as a conspirator?"

Carolyn who'd survived her father's commanding tones for years, eyed Jack with censure. "I am a doctor, in case you have forgotten... sir."

"Duly noted." Jack stood. "Well, then, let's just go see if we can find them. Maybe Daniel's passed out somewhere. Maybe Vala ran off. Or... maybe they are snugged tight in their quarters, each in dreamland."

"O'Neill, would it not be best to let them remain in slumber for the time being."

Jack kept walking, "You too, T? You're signing up for this debauchery? You really think those two are asleep? We're going. We are all going together. And that is an order."

~0i0~

Daniel spooned closer to Vala snuggling her tighter against him as he sent one hand exploring. "Ascension." He mumbled half asleep.

"Um hum. Darling." Vala removed his hand from it's ascending trip towards her breast. "Tired. Go back to sleep. Is someone knocking at the door? Please. Go back to sleep."

"No." Daniel rolled to his back suddenly wide awake. "Ascension! That's what they were digging for in my head! They did not hide and survive the Ori! They signed on whole heartedly!"

~0i0~ To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Mr Mal Doran

spacegypsy1

Chapter Eight

(Photo credit to Adishni thank you very much!)

~0i0~

Rolling over, Vala put a hand on Daniel's chest, pulled the sheet up over both of them, yawned, and muttered, "Alright, darling, talk away, I'm not going to listen."

"When the Priors left, and no Ori came back, the Shandoh..."

"Who?"

"I thought you weren't listening."

"Not." Her hand began to travel downwards.

"Wait." he grabbed her wrist. "The Shandoh, the not so nice people who tortured – in a way – me and..."

"In a way? And someone_ is_ knocking at the door."

"I think the knocking is across the hall, and by 'in a way' I mean that it was really more mental torture. Things got scrambled, old memories fractured into confusing scenarios where they were shuffled together. I think some of the memories of the pain from the radiation poisoning and the Honduras torture infused into my mind because of the memory device."

"Oh, I'm sorry you suffered, you know that Daniel. And I certainly want you to continue talking to remember everything. Sort of putting your little pieces back together. I'm too sleepy to understand all the rest of this right now. You've kept me up all night... I suppose one might say I kept you _up_ all night. I'm going to listen while I close my eyes."

"Mmm, one might say that. Anyway, when the Shandoh realized the Ori weren't coming back, they started seeking other ways to ascend. They read every page of Origin and searched any old records from the time of the Goa'uld they could find hoping to locate mention of the Alterans. They were doing hours and hours of prostrating until we showed up then they started hiding it from us because they were aware of SG1's hand in the whole mess. That's why they disappeared for most of the day. And of course, they started surreptitiously seeking to collect what I knew. Followed by aggressive interrogations of all of us. For a while, I thought for sure they didn't understand that we weren't like the Goa'uld or the Ori. Then when they didn't get the information they wanted, that's when we all were tossed in the dungeon and I was treated to their most hostile information methodology.

"Each time I was subjected to the memory device the Shandoh only wanted to know about the ease of life after ascending. What transpired while ascended? How did I ascend? How to ascend quickly without dying? How did the Ori ascend? Who were the Alterans and how did they ascend? Over and over and over. I was roughed up and it wasn't pleasant, but it felt like there was more mental than physical torture. Unknowingly, they managed to make my brain think I sustained more serious injuries. I thought I was dying. The pain was intense but the more time I was away from the device the more the pain began to subside. And, obviously, each time they hooked me up it chipped away more and more of my memory. That didn't come back as quickly as the physical healing happened.

"The device they had was from the Goa'uld. Left there so long ago no one knew exactly how to use it. Very few knew how to read Goa'uld. No one knew how to use the Stargate for travel, only those few knew how to communicate through it – which is how they contacted us. They expected us to come in spaceships and thought the Ori just miraculously appeared. There is no Naquadah on that planet. There is not much of anything there. And contrary to Mitchell's thinking they are dumb as a post they actually are clever, devious and smart in figuring out ways to avoid any work, whatsoever. They want to ascend so they don't have to farm and fish any longer. They want power. They want to rule the universe. They want to be gods. Yeah, okay, dumb as a post."

Thinking Vala may have fallen asleep Daniel looked down at her only to find her wide awake and grinning.

Stretching provocatively, Vala sighed, "I think avoiding work is the best reason I've heard of for seeking ascension. Forget spirituality, I'm all about sitting around a diner and eating pie. That's what you told me, right? A diner is where you go when you ascend? No? Well, anyway, I do love you unconditionally, Daniel. And you do love me too, I know it. And I think a little morning nuking would be a...

"Nookie?"

"Oh, right, but anyway, I think it would be lovely, but someone is knocking on my door."

"Holy buckets!" Daniel sprang from the bed and grabbed his pants, hopping leg to leg to get them on. Shirtless and with a half buttoned fly, he opened the door. "Jack."

"Daniel."

"What's new?"

"You didn't show up for the meeting."

"I was, er, unavailable. Memory thing. Remember?"

"Obviously you do."

"Do what?"

"Remember."

"Remember what?"

"The meeting!"

"I told you I didn't remember the meeting!" Daniel looked past Jack to find Mitchell, Teal'c, Sam and Carolyn gathered, then looked back at Jack and smiled.

"All better now?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah." Daniel said with a grin. "All parts seem to be working."

"Too much information." Sam mumbled.

Cam rubbed his forehead and looked away while Teal'c raised a brow and Carolyn appeared to be dumfounded.

Daniel leaned casually against the door jam. "Why are you all here?"

Sam croaked out, "We were..."

"Worried..." Jack added.

"Ah, about you, and …." Cam said, still not looking at Daniel.

"Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c finished.

"We're fine. I remembered everything when I was in the elevator last night, well some of it came this morning."

"There is that, about the elevator. We'll just postpone the meeting for later today. When you're done. With whatever you two are doing, not that we need to know."

Vala, wrapped in a sheet, peeked over Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel and I had sex," she grinned with shoulders raised high. "It was amazing."

Sam pirouetted, "Ah boy, way too much information." And off she went.

Teal'c nodded as Jack shook his head and both followed Sam.

"Hey, Mr. Mal Doran, you gonna marry that chick, make it legal?" Mitchell called out as Carolyn took off after the others, dragging him with her.

Daniel grinned, turning around to Vala. "Yep."

~THE END


End file.
